


It was all a dream

by KaldoreiSowa25



Category: Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: Fear, Heart, Hurt and comfort, Love, Paranoid, Sad, anexity, angry, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaldoreiSowa25/pseuds/KaldoreiSowa25
Summary: Captain Flint was given an unexpected visitor in middle of the night, and never would've guess this woman would give him a warm comfort, but it was only his dream.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It was all a dream

**Author's Note:**

> lol yep after listening to a song I cant help to write this short story out X'D I always wonder if Flint is ever this lonely and he keeps denying it throughout his years. and this perhaps maybe my prologue for my rewriting the galaxy ;) 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it! :D

He has his treasures.  
What more could he ever ask for?  
These words have been on his mind for a long time. Enough that he never cares about the world he's living. The treasures give him happiness. Gold and jewels tend to bring more joy to him than any others. 

But.....it never gives him comfort. 

Once a while, mostly at night, Captain Flint would scream from his nightmares, waking B.E.N up. Whenever the robot asks him what was wrong, Flint never answers. Instead, he shuts him up and threatens him if he'd ever ask that again, he will kill him. 

So mostly, whenever he has nightmares, he kept it to himself, and when it got too terrifying, it was rare for him to shed tears. But this one night, something that he would never expect to happen in his cabin, a visitor that he has never seen before. 

It all started when he heard his door opened. He cursed on B.E.N, not alerting him somebody is breaking in. The Captain got up fast and got his pistol from his nightstand, and points at the intruder. 

"What are ye..?!" His breath stops. Right in front of him was a woman. He does not remember having a woman on his ship. Did this woman secretly stow away, and his crew was too stupid to know this? Those minds were put aside when she walks to him. 

Captain points his pistol at her. "If ye are smart enough, you won't be coming any closer." To his shock, the woman did anyway. He bares his fangs at her when she took another step. 

"I'm warning ya!" Stay back, or I'll blast ye head!" This woman didn't flinch, which made him puzzled. Even more when he saw her face, it wasn't fear he expected. Instead, it was sad. More sympathy to be exact. But he didn't understand why this strange lady would ever feel sorry for him. 

He notices she was few inches away, and his fingers have not pulled a trigger. Was this woman a siren? She was silent this whole time. What is stopping him from shooting her? Is there a spell she cast that he was unaware of? He watches her sat on the edge of his bed. 

"W-what do ye want?" He demanded. Again, this woman didn't speak, only glancing at him with a soft look in her eyes. Growing impatient and paranoid, he screams at her. 

"I said what ye want?!.." Her hand touches his on the bed, which made him froze. He breathed when he felt an unfamiliar warmth from her. Captain Flint look at her and saw her other hand reach and cup his cheek. 

Warmer he'd never felt in his life, not even remember the last time he ever felt this way. And he somehow wanted it. The woman brought herself close to him, and he found his tongue tied up. And felt sudden weak. She brushes his hair softly with her hand. 

Her gentleness melts him. And his dark heart was beating out of his chest. Then his nostril inhales when this woman leans up and kisses his nose. He looked at her after she'd done that.

"Who-who are ya?" His voice became soft and saw her face form a sad smile. The smile that his made breath shook. A young woman then reaches her arm up and wraps them around his neck. And he welcomes her hug as she embraces his head and again softly kissed his head. 

Then he found himself hug her close. All his loneliness and fear were gone. The light he yearns for was too much for him and he suddenly cries in her chest softly. Feeling like a child, he begins begging her. 

"Don't leave," He gripped her. "Stay with me...please." The woman hugs him tightly as he sobs in her arms. Right when he opens all his six eyes, she was gone. Captain Flint shot up from his bed and look for this lady, but she was nowhere.

He still felt his tears on his cheek as he touches them with his finger and looks at them. In upper eyes, he saw B.E.N sleeping on the floor as he should be and look over to see his door all shut, locking up. The captain hums and lays back down after realizing this was all a dream. 

But he wonders who was this woman in his dream that would give him this love, despite him being a fearsome pirate. An angel swept through his mind. There was no other explanation on who she was. But he never believes them. He wipes his tears away before rolling to his side. 

"These damn dreams are starting to get my nerves," He grumbled to himself. Still, though, it wasn't his usual nightmare. It was a comfort he doesn't need but wants it dearly. He sighed heavily and look down, missing her warmth and love. 

Then he starts to deny it. Treasures are his only love. No one will be willing to earn his love the same as his gold doubloons. But why he felt such emptiness when he has them? Managing to close all his eyes, he soon fell asleep through the night. 

He has his treasures.  
What more could he ever ask for?


End file.
